legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P2/Transcript
(A few days later, the heroes are seen in the living room as Rocky and Murphy play around) Erin: So, they're friends now huh? Rose: They sure are! Ruby: And Rocky's got a name! Erin: Oh so his name's Rocky now huh? Ruby: Yep. And I'm the one who picked it. Erin: Wow you two have been getting along really well haven't you? Rose: We Rose girls have to stick together after all. Ruby: Yep! Erin: Well that's good. Alex: So, what do you guys wanna do now? Jack: I don't know. Me and Scott were thinking about playing some video games to pass the time. Rose: Oooh can I play?! Scott: Oh yeah! And after that whole adventure in that new world, I've gotten into an RPG mood. Jack: Then come on! I'm sure we got a multiplayer RPG somewhere! Rose: Alright! (The three get up and run off before Miles comes out holding his beeping Portal Emitter) Miles: Hey uhh, guys? Alex: Yeah? Erin: What's up Miles? Miles: We're getting an incoming portal request. Ruby: From where? Miles: Remnant. Erin: Yang's back already? Alex: Better see what's up. (Miles opens a portal. Yang enters a portal. Aside her is her partner Blake, who is seen eating a large fish) Yang: Guys. We got a problem. Pearl: The hell?? Ian: Is that raw?? Blake: *Muffled* What? I'm part cat. What do you expect? (Murphy notices the fish and meows at Blake for it) Blake: No! No this is mine! Get your own! (Murphy backs away) Ruby: Jeez. Kyle: The hell is her problem? Yang: The problem is she won't stop eating. Blake: I'm hungry! Is that a problem? *Take another bite* Yang: Blake! That's the 15th's Bass you've eaten! In the past 2 hours! Ian: Two hours?? Charlie: How the hell do you eat that many bass in such short time?? Blake: *Muffled* There's nothing wrong with me Yang! *Swollows* (Blake sees her Bass is no bone. She throws it to the trash) Blake: You guys have anything good to eat here? Tom: Okay yeah we need to look at her. Pearl: Yeah. Ian: Guess that's my cue. *Grabs Blake's arm* Come on Blake. I need to take a look at you. Blake: Loook I just need something to eat that's all. Ian: I'll feed you while we work okay. Blake: *Sigh* Fine. Charlie: I'll go check the kitchen. (Charlie goes into the kitchen and then he is surprised by what he sees. Foxtrot: *Holding coffee cup, hyper* Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!! COFFEE!! YEAH!! *runs off* Charlie: ??? Rottytops: Heeey Charlie! (Charlie looks over at Rottytops) Charlie: The heck was that all about?? Rottytops: Welp. Let's just say I've learned what happens when you give the REALLY good type of coffee to someone who's never had coffee before. Charlie: So he's.... What hyper now? Rottytops: Yeah. He'll be like that for a little while. But he'll crash. Sooner or later. Anyway what's up? Charlie: I need to get food. Rottytops: For what? Charlie: The cat girl Blake, who's friends with Yang arrived and she's hungry. Rottytops: Okay so? Charlie: Even after she ate 15 large bass fish in 2 hours? Rottytops: Woooow. That girl's got a stomach of steel. Charlie: *opens fridge* Yeah but it's not natural. Rottytops: You think something's up? Charlie: Definitely. And I- Ian: *voice* Charlie! You might wanna hurry up in there! Charlie: I'm hurrying! Hang on a sec! *Grabs some left over fish sticks* Ah these should do. Rottytops: Well, good luck down there. Charlie: Thanks. (Charlie then leaves and heads into the basement) Charlie: Is there something wrong I- HOLY CRAP!! (Ian is seen trying to keep Blake from reaching a nearby fish tank) Ian: Dammit Blake calm down! Blake: I need to eat something!! Ian: Well you can't eat that!! Charlie: Um... Hey I got some fish sticks if that's- (Blake sharply turns around and rushes to Charlie and eats the fish sticks) Charlie:.... Works? Blake: Dammit, I need more! Ian: I think you've had enough for awhile Blake! Blake: No! I'm still hungry! I need more! (Blake pushes Charlie out the way and heads to the kitchen) Ian: *Chases after Blake* BLAKE! I STILL NEED TO LOOK AT YOU!! Charlie:..... What is going on today? (Ian is seen chasing Blake into the kitchen) Emily: Whoa! Tom: The hell?? Ian: Dammit, Alex I need your help! Alex: Ian what- WHOA!! (Blake is seen going though the pantry trying to eat various things) Kyle: Oh my god that girl is gonna eat all our food! And we haven't sold Rose's diamond yet! IAn: Hurry up! Alex: Hold on! (Alex goes up and grabs Blake in a full nelson) Alex: Alright Blake, that's enough! Blake: GET OFF ME!! I NEED TO EAT!! Yang: Blake you're out of control! What is wrong with you!? Blake: NOTHING! NOW GET OFF! Alex: Ian, Yuri, Tom, I don't care who, but SOMEONE figure out what is wrong with this damn cat girl!! Ian: Take her downstairs and get her into the quarantine chamber NOW! Alex: Got it! *Throws Blake on his shoulder* Blake: *Pounding Alex's back* PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!! I NEED FOOD!!! (Alex and a few others start heading down stairs) Rottytops: So I take it this is a normal day for you guys? Kyle: Not usually. Emily: It's not as weird as this normally. Rottytops: Huh. (The scene then cuts to Alex as he tosses Blake into the quarantine before the door shuts behind her) Alex: She's in. Ian: Great! Blake: *pounds on the glass* Hey! There's no food in here! Alex: That's the point Blake: Let me out!! Ian: Not till we figure out what's wrong with you. High time we find out. Yang: She's gonna be okay in there right? Ian: Oh yeah, it's completely safe. Alex: She ain't getting out any time soon. Yang: Okay... Ian: Now then, Yuri commence a body scan. Yuri: Right away. (Yuri then approaches the glass and scans Blake's body) Yuri:.....Hmm... Ian: Something wrong? Yuri: That's just it. I'm not picking up any real abnormalities. Yang: Huh?? Ian: What do you mean? Yuri: I'm not sure. Whatever's causing the hunger is clearly something that's internal rather than external. Yang: What does that mean? Yuri: There's clearly something going on inside her. Blake: If you're talking about hunger, you're definitely right about that. (Blake then itches behind her ear before a tiny patch of black ooze is seen entering her ear which Yuri notices) Yuri: Huh...? Alex: WHat is it Yuri? Yuri: I just saw some VERY tiny amount of black ooze enter one of Blake's cat ears Yang: Whoa wait there's something inside her!? Alex: Hey Ian, can we get an X-Ray on Blake? Ian: Yeah, hold on. (Ian activates the chamber's X-Ray function, creating an image that disturbs the viewer) Alex: EW!! Yuri: The hell?! (The image is shown as a mass of black goo is seen in the area around Blake's stomach) Yang:....What the hell is that?? Ian: Its whatever is causing this insane hunger Blake has. Yang: Well.. C-Can we get it out? Ian: Maybe. But I have never seen anything like that before. Alex: How can she not feel that inside her? Blake: Can I get food now? Ian: Yeah. We should probably feed her. Blake: Alright! Ian: But! Blake: Huh? Ian: We're gonna put food in there, but you have to try not to eat it. Blake: WHAT?!! Ian: It's just for a test Blake. You can eat once it's finished. Blake: But I NEED to eat! Yang: Wait what's this test? Ian: You'll see. (The scene then cuts to soon after as Alex is shown carrying a fish into the chamber) Ian: We're gonna be testing how this goo is influencing her to eat. All she has to do is resist the urge to eat the fish until I can pinpoint the cause of this effect. Yang: Oh. Alex: Why do I have to be the one to feed her? Ian: Dude, you just open the door and throw the fish in. Alex: Why don't you do it then? Ian: I'm not going near crazy cat girl. She might eat me. Alex: Gee. Thanks. Ian: Alright. I'm opening the door now. (Ian opens up the chamber door before Alex then steps inside. Blake then looks over at him) Alex: Hi... Ian: Alright, now put it on the ground carefully. (Alex start to slowly lower the fish. Blake however looks like she's ready to go for it, the second it touches the ground) Ian: Blake! No! Do not touch that fish! Blake: Huh?? Ian: I need you to resist that urge to eat it. I'm gonna use this X-Ray to see if this goo tries anything. (Blake groans as Alex puts the fish on the ground. He takes a couple of steps back, then rushes out and closes the door) Alex: Okay! Did it! Ian: And now we watch and see what happens. (Blake is seen staring at the fish as Ian watches the screen) Ian: Alright... (The goo inside of Blake's body is seen moving around) Ian: It's starting to move. Alex: Yeah, and she's starting to get impatient. Ian: Huh? Blake: *Holding her stomach and annoying groans* .... Yang: Blake?? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts